Falling Star
by Violet-Hotaru
Summary: They were made for each other. But as it often happens, the scythe of life wants to break their bond of love.


_Falling Star _

I'm Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, goddess of love. So often I have fought through life and death. My friends, my fellow senshi and me have won over so many enemies. But now there is an enemy I have to face all on my own. And I know I won't win this time…

I feel it - I feel my star falling…

Minako opened her eyes. She saw the first light of the rising sun shining through the window. Today is the day… I have to do it… I can't wait any longer. Minako turned her head and looked at the body lying next to her. The light skin, the silver hair… He was still sleeping. But maybe he was dreaming abour her because Minako knew the smile Yaten had on his face right now, very well. She also knew that he would be hurt, when he would wake up and there wouldn't be the girl he loved with all his heart. But there is no other way… Carefully not to wake him up Minako bent over Yaten's face. Once again she stroke over his cheek - she would really miss this skin of velvet. She bent down and kissed his forehead very softly. "Goodbye my prince…" A tear ran down on Minako's cheek. Then she went to get her cloths back on. Standing at the door she hestitated for a moment. After that she disappeared without the smallest noice as if she had never been here.

It was too early in the morning, so not many people were on the streets and they didn't pay any attention to this girl with the golden hair wearing a dark coat and carrying a basket. She stopped in front of a house and looked up to the first floor. Nobody was up yet and that was better. Very carefully Minako put the basket down in front of the door. Luckily Artemis was still sleeping. Normally he would have woken up already, but so the effect of the sleeping pill, which Minako had put into his food the last evening, was still lasting. "I'm sure Usagi will be good to you… and now you'll always be with Luna… I will miss you so much…" One last time she stroke Artemis' white pelt and then she turned around and walked away.

"Minako?" Yaten tried to reach her with his hand, but as he didn't feel anything he opened his eyes. He was alone in the bed. "Minako? Where are you?" There was no answer. Where are you, Mina-chan?

"She isn't at home either…" Makoto hang up the phone and sighed. She, Ami and Rei were at Usagi's house. "And you didn't notice anything, Artemis?" Luna was just as concerned as all the girls. "No… she did go out yesterday evening to see Yaten and the next thing I know is that I was here…" "Maybe we should call Yaten to see if he knows where Minako is." Before Usagi could dial his number, the door bell rang. Ami went to open the door and she came back with a really concerned looking Yaten. "So she's not with you…" All the girls shook their head. "We thought you might know." "No… she just disappeared this morning." Nobody really knew what to do. That's just not typical for our Minako… "Okay… then thank you… please call me when you hear something from her…" "Sure." Without any clue Yaten left the house again.

It wasn't the first door Yaten had knocked at this morning. "One moment please…" He waited patiently because there was nothing else he could do right now. Then this beautiful girl with aquamarine hair just wearing a bathrobe opened the door. "Yaten? What you're doing here?" She really sounded surprised. "I know you didn't expect me to come here. But I just have a question… Do you or Haruka know where Minako is right now?" "Is she gone? No, sorry, I don't know anything… and Haruka is out with Hotaru. She have something to… do. But I don't think she knows it, too." Michiru felt quite sad as she saw Yaten's disappointed face. "Okay… thank you… bye…" "Goodbye Yaten." Michiru sighed and closed the door after Yaten was gone. 'Yaten, say goodbye to her, too… I don't think she'll come back to you…'

"So… here we are…" Haruka opened the door of the appertement. Minako and Hotaru followed her in. "Thank you so much, Haruka…" "It's okay, Minako… You just have to go down the next street and there is the hospital. So… if you need anything else, just call and Michiru and I try to help you." They hugged each other. "We...I..will always be there for you, you know that, right?" Hotaru said attentively. Minako smiled sadly "Of course I do" They exchanged kisses on the cheeks and hugged. Then Haruka and Hotaru left Minako alone at her new home.

Seiya and Taiki looked concerned. Yaten had changed so much since Minako was gone. He was sitting there with his guitar and looked like he wasn't really here with his mind. But his friends knew they couldn't do very much for him right now. _Minako, my angel of love,my goddess, I'm missing you so much… _

_It was raining outside. Like so often Minako had been at the studio with Three Lights. They didn't mind anymore - they really liked her now, especially Yaten. He and Minako were the last to leave the studio. They had only one umbrella and so they hurried. Yaten's appartment was nearer than Minako's. They were quite wet as they arrived. "Oh my God… I don't think I'll make it home at this weather." "Come in first… I don't want you to become ill." It wasn't the first time Minako was alone with Yaten in his appartement, but ,somehow, it was the first time they were fully aware of it. This time it should be a special night. As Yaten helped Minako out of her coat, it was like a strong tension filled the air and both felt it as they looked into each other's eyes.Green lights crashed into blue ones. In the next moment they kissed passionatly. Soon they found the way to Yaten's bedroom and they couldn't wait to feel each other entirely. His heated skin on hers. Burning tongues. A mess of endless light hair. It should become a night neither of them would ever forget… _

"No, that's not good…" Another sheet of paper found his way to the trash. Yaten didn't really knew what to do, but then he got an idea. 'If I write a song which shows all the love I have for Minako and she hears it somehow, maybe she will come back to me'. Right as he wanted to start another try, he had suddenly a strange feeling which filled him like pain.' No, that can't be true… that has to be something else… I'm sure Minako is alright…'

Search for your love, gin no unabara Search for your love, fune wa tadayou Search for your love, kuruoshisa ni Nagasarete yuku All the girls in the stadium were sreaming while the Three Lights performed their most famous song. But Yaten didn't care about them. At this moment he just cared for his Minako, his secret dream of all the sleepless nights. He never had been so much in love with someone as with her, at least he had admittet it to himself. Tonight she was here, too, with the other girls. During every song Yaten looked over to them, especially Minako. But he had noticed that she was quite pale today and it wasn't easy to hide his concern. Still during 'Nagareboshi He' something happened that showed that his concern was right: Minako put her hand on her forehead and in the next moment she collapsed. Luckily Makoto noticed it in time and so she caught her. Before the song was over the girls brought her out of the auditorium. Kotaete, answer for me Ima sugu, answer for me Kotaete, answer for me Yasashiku, answer for me As the last note of the music faded away Yaten left the stage as fast as he could. Seiya and Taiki had seen Minako's collapse, too. They were very worried but didn´t know what to do because the concert wasn't over yet. A few moments later Seiya followed Yaten and Taiki talked to the audience. "I'm sorry, but as it seems… we have some problems with the sound system. I'm sure they'll fix right away…" Yaten ran as fast as he was able to. As he reached the girls, Minako was conscious again. "Minako? Oh my God… what happened? Are you okay?" He took her into his arms and holded her. She was still very pale. "Yeah… I'm okay… just a bit dizzy… I guess I ate something wrong today…" She tried to smile. As Seiya came, too, they brought Minako to a doctor, but they never found out what the real reason for her collapse was….

Yaten would never forget this concert. But after that he thought Minako was alright again. He knew his feelings quite well and he always felt when a star disappeared or was quite near that. He was afraid to admit it, but now he felt that for the star of Sailor Venus, of Minako. Finally the idea for the song was complete and before the night came he finished it.

Another sold out concert. It was the last one in Tokyo before Three Lights were supposed to go on tour for over a year. Yaten decided not to play the song for Minako until he would feel that she was near him. But that wasn't tonight. Somehow all of the Three Lights were glad as the concert was over because they knew that they didn't have much time from now one for their own. But as Taiki wanted to leave the stage, he didn't pay attention and so he fell down the stairs. "Taiki!" Yeiya and Yaten were with him as fast as they could. "Are you alright?" Their friend shook his head. "No… my ankle hurts…" "You have to see a doctor." But Taiki already tried to stand up again. "No, it's okay. The pain will be gone in a few minutes… I have to get a shower now." Seiya and Yaten looked concered as Taiki limped away.

"Try not to walk around too much. Two time the day you have to use this ointment…" Taiki just nodded. After the pain in his ankle hadn't go away, Seiya and Yaten had finally forced him to go to a doctor. Luckily it wasn't something too serious so that Taiki would be able to go on tour with the others. After saying goodbye to the doctor he went to leave the hospital. Every step hurted. But in the next moment he totally forgot about it as he saw a girl with golden hair just a few meters away from him. ' can't believe it… that's Minako!'But she had her back to him and was hurrying to get away. Taiki wanted to follow her, but then he felt the pain again. "Minako! Wait!" He didn't know if she had heard him because she didn't even turn her head. Before Taiki could do anything else, she had disappeared…

Taiki had told Yaten about Minako, but this made him even more worrying. Seiya and Taiki really hoped that he would get over Minako during the tour. Only two days after seeing Minako Three Lights went on the tour which should take over a year. They traveled through all areas of Japan and also went to other countries. Yaten didn'T get over Minako, but he tried not to show it to the others. He didn'T play his song for her - not only one time.

The last concert of the tour was in Tokyo. Yaten had a strange feeling as he entered the stage. It's not like all the other concerts… He wasn't able to concentrate fully on the concert. What is this…? The applause at the end seemed to last forever. All three were quite tired as they left the stage - a tour of a whole year left its marks. But in the same moment as Yaten opened the door of his dressing room, he was totally back on. I front of him somebody was standing.

"Hi, Yaten…" He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was - the girl he had missed so much.

His lost better half. "Minako?" Yaten just had to ask to be sure - of course he knew her, but she looked a bit strange. Minako was so thin and so pale. They just hugged each other without saying a word. Oh my God… I had missed that so much… For a few minutes they were just standing there. Then the longing was too strong and Yaten pulled her petit form close to his body and

their lips met in a yearning, hungry kiss.But after that Yaten couldn't hold his question back any longer. "How are you? What… what happened? Why did you left?" Minako couldn't look into Yaten's eyes. Why is it so hard? "Well… Yaten… there… there is something… I have to tell you…" Yaten looked totally confused and couldn't wait for what Minako wanted to say. But she couldn't go on. She became even more pale and she was breathing heavily. "Minako? Is everything alright?" Yaten didn't get an answer. "Ya… Yaten…" That was the last thing Minako said, before she collapsed. In the last moment Yaten could catch her. "Minako?! Oh my God! What's wrong? Say something!" As Minako didn't move anymore, Yaten became really panicly. "I need help here!!! Somebody, please!!!" Seiya was in the room next to Yaten's and as he heared him, he hurried to get there. "Call an ambulance, Seiya, now!!!"

Taiki and Seiya had never seen Yaten so nervous like now. They were waiting for the doctor who could tell them how Minako was. For Yaten it was like he had to wait an eternity. As he saw the doctor, he jumped up and ran to him. "What is with Minako? Will she be alright again?" The doctor looked very serious. "She had a bad collapse. The tumor has grown again. It doesn't look very good right now…" Yaten was confused and shocked. "What tumor?" "The unoperable tumor in her head. It would be a wonder, if she makes it through the night… I'm sorry to say that…" Yaten just could stare at the doctor. Minako… oh no… she mustn't die… "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and brought him to Minako's room. Yaten was almost crying as he saw Minako lying there. She was paler than the walls. He sat down next to her and took her hand. In this moment she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you with all that…I...I love..." Now he wasn't able to hold his tears back anymore. "I'm so sorry, Yaten. But… but I didn't want to cause you any trouble… and I thought that… if I left you, you wouldn't like me anymore and it wouldn't be so hard for you, when I…"

"No… don't say that… you won't die… you will make it… and just that you know it: I still love you more than my own life…you´ll see, you will be okay and we will marry and get children

and I will never leave you, because...damn, I love you" he nearly cried out.

Minako had to smile. "I love you, too, with all my heart…" One last time she looked into Yaten's amazing green eyes. "Goodbye, star of my life…" With these words Minako closed her eyes. "Minako? No! Don't go! Stay with me!" Minako's hand fell out of Yaten's. "Minakoo!!!"

his scream was audible from kilometres away. His heart bleeded and then he felt it.

Another star has just disappeared…

At the day of Minako's funeral it was raining. The grey sky was fitting his mood and dusky

clouds were pressing out more dark thoughts in his head, like a wet sponge.

All the days before Yaten had disappeared in his appartement and he couldn't stop crying. But today he had to go out. Everybody who had been important in Minako's life was there. They were shocked, too, because only Haruka,Michiru and Hotaru had known about Minako. With tears in his painful green eyes Yaten looked at the grave. He stepped forward holding a rose in his hand. "You were really something special. I never thought I could love someone that much like I loved you. You were the love of my life, the person I wanted to spent my whole life, you were my goddess of love, you were the brightest star I've ever seen… I will never forget you and I will love you until the end of time…"

Nobody except Three Lights knew that it should be their last concert. Over the half it was already over and above the open-aired stadium the moon and the stars had rised. Yaten went up to the front microphone. "We will play a new song now. But its first time will also be its last time. The song is called 'Falling Star'…" I hope you like it, Mina-chan…

_Falling in love in a September night I won't forget it in my life-- _

_After one second I knew you were right-- _

_Stars told me you would be my wife-- _

_But now you are gone-- _

_And that's why I'm singing this song--_

_Sitting here and missing you-- _

_Thinking of what we've been through I don't know where you are-- _

_But I see your falling star-- _

_Everything reminds me of us-- _

_You'll never be by my side again--_

_No way to you - not train, no bus --_

_Even if - it would be a life-long ride--- _

_You know I'm giving you my heart-- _

_Though we're miles and times apart-- _

_Sitting here and missing you-- _

_Thinking of what we've been through--_

_I don't know where you are-- _

_But I see your falling star-- _

_My voice is crying but it sings-- _

_In my mind I see you with wings-- _

_Now you're an angel above-- _

_Never will break our bond of love-- _

_Sitting here and missing you-- _

_Thinking of what we've been through-- _

_I don't know where you are-- _

_But I see your falling star--_

the End


End file.
